reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Women and Cattle
| image = Image:Rdr_women_cattle.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300 | start = MacFarlane's Ranch | end = MacFarlane's Ranch | prereqs = Complete This is Armadillo, USA | giver = Bonnie MacFarlane | location = New Austin | rewards = some honor | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: This is Armadillo, USA | next = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: Wild Horses, Tamed Passions }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. The mission is a tutorial in how to do Cattle Herding. Story Bonnie asks John to help her herd the cattle to the pen. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive the cattle out of their pen. *Herd the cattle down the road. *Herd the cattle out to pasture. *Drive the entire cattle herd to the old oak tree. Mission Description "Women and Cattle" starts, like most of the MacFarlane's missions, by walking up to the yellow "X" in front of the MacFarlane's house. The mission starts with some more evasive conversations with Bonnie, but this time, John finally divulges a bit more personal information. He explains his shady past and his mission, and she begins to understand his previous reticence. Eventually, Bonnie breaks the serious tone of the conversation by asking John to assist in moving some cattle. Cattle Herding at the MacFarlane Ranch. Head across the way and mount your waiting horse. Follow Bonnie out to the cow pen to get your first taste of herding. Move into position behind the herd to begin. Head to the yellow dot on your mini map or yellow "X" on the ground, then start moving the cows toward the open gate. The direction of the herd is indicated by the big blue arrow on your mini map. You can steer the herd by moving behind it on either side and driving the cows in the opposite direction. This first group of cows is small, and easy enough to herd. Push them out the gate to continue. Turn the herd to the left as you leave the ranch and follow Bonnie up the road. She'll lead the way, just stay behind the cows and make sure they don't get turned in the wrong direction by sweeping back and forth behind them. It's pretty much a straight shot up the road to the herd, so you shouldn't have much trouble getting them there. Get Along, Little Doggies. Once your small group of cows has rejoined the herd, you'll have to move the whole group out to the far pasture. Fortunately, this time you'll have a little help. Stay behind the herd, don't get too far to one side and don't overtake them, and you should be okay. Just keep an eye on the direction the herd is pointed in and make minor corrections to keep them headed toward the yellow waypoint when necessary. If they're moving a little slowly for you, you can always press "Up" on the D-Pad to shout and get them to move a bit faster. This will make them a little harder to direct, though. Pay careful attention on this mission, as you'll face a much tougher herding challenge a little later on and getting the hang of Cattle Herding can make it a lot easier on you. This mission is a short one, and you'll earn a few dollars and a sizable honor boost for completing it. Now you can head back to the ranch and get ready for Bonnie's next mission. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assualts Bonnie. *Assaults or kills Bonnie's horse *Abandons or kills the livestock. *Assaults or kills a ranch-hand. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Cattle Herding Mission Complete Unlockables *Horseshoes *''California?'' stranger mission External Links *Video Walkthrough *"Women and Cattle" Walkthrough at Bright Hub Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player